goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version at Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond)
The Mickey Mouse Revue is a defunct Disney attraction that played at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom on October 1, 1971 to September 14, 1980, Tokyo Disneyland from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009, and Disneyland Vyond City from June 10, 1991 to 2002. But this newer version of the show will include more characters, even the ones from the recent films, and will replace For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration at Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond. Preshow The preshow will incorporate a modern background, still with some old Disney material featuring Mickey's old times, but also with clips from other classic and modern Mickey Mouse material, including the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts as well as a new live-action finale clip. Songs and Performers *"Overture: Heigh-Ho/Whistle While You Work/When You Wish Upon a Star/Circle of Life" *Last two songs with singing for the overture: **"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the Flowers **"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs (Fifer Pig on flute, Fiddler Pig on fiddle, and Practical Pig on brick piano) *"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White *"How Far I'll Go"/"You're Welcome" - Moana and Maui *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" (first and final choruses) - Sebastian, Flounder, and the sea creatures *"The Three Caballeros" (DuckTales reboot version) - Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca on guitar, and Donald Duck on maracas *"Remember Me" - Miguel Rivera *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Be Our Guest" (2017 version) - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, feather dusters *"I Will Never Leave You"/"Who Will Love Me As I Am?" - Anna as Violet Hilton and Elsa as Daisy Hilton, Kristoff, Olaf, Erling, Queen Colisa, and Leonard * "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and the rest of the cast * "Mickey Mouse Alma Mater" - Everyone * "Exit Music: Casey Jr./Winnie the Pooh Theme/You Can Fly/Once Upon a Dream/I See the Light/Beauty and the Beast/Mickey Mouse Club March (TDL's Mickey's PhilharMagic) Other performers Nala won't have singing lines but join the other characters in the finale. Pua, Hei Hei, and Sven will also appear in the show but will not sing with the other characters. Details * The queue will include Mickey's PhilharMagic posters and newer posters such as: ** Side Show starring Elsa and Anna as Daisy and Violet Hilton ** Gazelle from Zootopia ** Enchanted Dining Extravaganza Characters in the show Characters and their musical instruments in the orchestra #Mickey Mouse - conductor #Minnie Mouse - violin #Chip (in his Rescue Rangers form) - trombone #Dale (in his Rescue Rangers form) - helps with trombone #Goofy - upright bass #Pluto - high-hat cymbal #Daisy Duck - cello #Pete - bass drum #Max Goof - upright bass #Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes #Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets #Webby (her 2017 form) - trumpet #Launchpad McQuack - bass clarinet #Darkwing Duck - his electric guitar #Sora - kis keyblade as a guitar #Clarabelle Cow - clarinet #Horace Horsecollar - saxophone #Riku - oboe #Kairi - bugle #Pinocchio - triangle #Jiminy Cricket - strings #Dumbo - tuba #Timothy the Mouse - helps with tuba #Cinderella - double bass #Mad Hatter - bass clarinet #White Rabbit - helps with bass clarinet #Peter Pan - his pan flute #Wendy Darling - violin #Tinker Bell - does nothing #Princess Aurora - bass viola #Winnie the Pooh - kazoo #Piglet - harmonica #Eeyore - kick drum #Tigger - his own tail as an accordion #Rabbit - slide whistle #Baloo (in his TaleSpin form) - flute #Rebecca Cunningham - flute #Kit Cloudkicker - flute #Molly Cunnigham - flute #King Louie (in his TaleSpin form) - xylophone, along with a set of wood blocks #Don Karnage - hurdy-gurdy #Belle - harp #Beast - timpani #Abu - triangle #Iago - tambourine #Rafiki - piccolo #Zazu - triangle #Sheriff Woody - cello #Buzz Lightyear - cello #Jessie - cello #Mushu - his gong #Stitch - guitar #Princess Tiana - cello #Prince Naveen - his ukelele #Louis the Alligator - his trumpet #Rapunzel - flute #Flynn Rider - flute #Pascal - nothing but perches on Rapunzel's shoulder and sometimes changes camouflage #Merida - her angel harp #Queen Elinor - her lute #Nick Wilde - bagpipes #Judy Hopps - French horn Differences between the revival version and the original * The animatronics from the original Mickey Mouse Revue could be remade and reprogrammed just like in the upcoming Tokyo Disneyland trackless ride, Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast. * The redressed versions of the Donald, Jose, and Panchito animatronics from the Gran Fiesta Tour at EPCOT will be replicated for the show. But in case the ride closes, they could be used for this attraction. * All the other characters will get makeovers and appear in the style of the Kingdom Hearts game series. ** The Beauty and the Beast characters will have their 2017 remake variants. * Cinderella will join the orchestra. * In this version of the show, Mickey will say "Well, thanks, everybody! We hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" Plot of the main show The Disney parks announcer tells the audience not to eat, drink, smoke, and use flash photography throughout the show, and then introduces Mickey to the stage. Mickey takes a big bow and then the orchestra filled with various Disney characters (such as Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Stitch, Baloo, King Louie, and others) do a musical warm up as it rises around him. He faces the orchestra and then orders "Haha! Okay everybody, one and two and..." The orchestra begins performing the opening medley with Disney tunes, "Heigh-Ho", "Whistle While You Work", "When You Wish Upon a Star", and "Circle of Life" while the last two include singing. The singers appear onstage one by one to sing their respective songs: Alice and the flowers and sings a verse of "The Golden Afternoon" with the flowers and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa sing a shortened version of "Hakuna Matata". The main part starts out with a shadow projection of The Big Bad Wolf sneaking forward to transition to the Three Little Pigs performing "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf". Next, Snow White sings "Someday My Prince Will Come" to her animals. Donald, Panchito, and Jose appear to sing "The Three Caballeros". They also sing the other lines on both sides of the theater and return to their spot to sing the last verse. After a brief moment of darkness, a cloud of steam appears from the lamp to reveal Genie who then sings two choruses of "Friend Like Me", and then a shadow projection of Aladdin and Jasmine appear flying on carpet around Agrabah singing "A Whole New World". The next number is The Little Mermaid where Ariel and Sebastian, Flounder, and the sea creatures perform "Part of Your World" and the first and final choruses of "Under the Sea" respectively. From the surface of the ocean is Moana and Maui sailing on her raft with Pua and Hei-Hei while singing "How Far I'll Go" and "You're Welcome" respectively. The next musical number is a very huge and delightful one where the 2017 variants of Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and the objects perform the live-action remake version of "Be Our Guest". The audience would then get impressed with the Frozen segment featuring Anna and Elsa as Daisy and Violet Hilton respectively singing "I Will Never Leave You". Last, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear sing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" as the orchestra rises up again. The rest of the characters then join in to finish the song. The audience notices the Disney castle rises up from the hill and fireworks blast around the starry sky. After this, the performers except Donald sing "The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" as the lights fade slowly saving for a spotlight on Mickey who signs off with this dialogue - "Well, thanks, everybody! We hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" before the curtain closes